colorlyricsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Pandora - KARA
Descripcion *'Titulo:' Pandora right|200px *'Artista:' KARA *'Album:' Pandora *'Pista:' #2 *'Genero:' Dance *'Idioma: '''Coreano *'Lanzamiento:''' 22-Agosto-2012 video: full|center|400px Gyuri Seung Yeon Hara Nicole Ji Young Romanización up and up ah ah wo-o~ up and up ah ah wo-o~ kamchul su eom-neun geoya ni nunbichi heundeullyeo myohan shiseon so-ge shimjangi ttwiigo isseo keochin sum sori-ga chokka-geul ja-geu-khae crush crush jamkkan-man geo-gie meomchwoseo ttokbaro barabwahbwah sumkyeo-on jinshi-reurije da boyeojul-ke.. ja nae mameul jababwah neukkyeobwah close to you and close to you modeunkeol da jul-ke nae-ga boini close to me and close to me kajyeo-ga nal up and up ah ah wo-o~ up and up ah ah wo-o~ up and up ah ah wo-o~ yeo-gi-ga kkeuchi anya neon ajing moreul keoya ajing nae dae-hae bando an boyeojwosseo nae sogane i-nneun bimi-reul umkyeojwo crush crush eotteon-i eoseolpeun pyeonkyeone keommeokko kaji mara seodbureun pandane nae soneul nohchijima.. ja nae jeonburarabwah neukkyeobwah close to you and close to you modeunkeol da jul-ke nae-ga boini close to me and close to me kajyeo-ga nal up and up ah ah wo-o~ up and up ah ah wo-o~ up and up ah ah wo-o~ JY/HRkeurae bwaht-ji geureom dwaeht-ji iboda eotteohke mwol deohae nae-ga da-gakajanha ja oh kakka-i deo jo-geumman deo kakka-i stress neon da jwodo mothae mwol gidae-hani next time? waeh odo kado mothae bingbing shi-gani ka-unteu da-un chaekkag chaekkak han-chameul gidaryeosseo neoigil baraewah-sseo wahnbyeokhagil bi-reo neukkyeobwah close to you and close to you modeunkeol da jul-ke nae-ga boini close to me and close to me kajyeo-ga nal up and up ah ah wo-o~ up and up ah ah wo-o~ up and up ah ah wo-o~ Español Arriba y arriba ah ah wo-o~ Arriba y arriba ah ah wo-o~ No lo puedes ocultar tus ojos están temblando Tu corazón se acelera por que estoy mirandote extrañamente Las ásperas respiraciones estimulan Tu sentido del tacto, golpea, golpea Un momento, detente ahí y mírame Yo te mostraré todas mis verdades ocultas ahora Captura mi corazón Siénteme cerca de ti y cerca de ti Te daré todo ¿me ves? cerca de ti y cerca de mi Tómame Arriba y arriba ah ah wo-o~ Arriba y arriba ah ah wo-o~ Arriba y arriba ah ah wo-o~ Este no es el final, tu aún no lo sabes Ni siquiera te he mostrado, La mitad de mí Mueveme a mi y a los secretos de mi interior, golpea, golpea ¿Cómo es? No te asustes Con su criterio torpe y huyas No sueltes mi mano a causa de tu juicio inexperto Ahora llegas a conocer mi todo Siénteme cerca de ti y cerca de ti Te daré todo ¿me ves? cerca de ti y cerca de mi Tómame Arriba y arriba ah ah wo-o~ Arriba y arriba ah ah wo-o~ Arriba y arriba ah ah wo-o~ JY/HR ¿Has visto? Entonces eso es todo ¿Qué más puedo hacer? Me estoy acercando a ti, oh más cerca un poco más cerca Estrés, Te doy todo pero aún no puedes hacerlo ¿Qué puedes esperar la próxima vez? No puedes venir ni irte, Sólo das vueltas y vueltas La cuenta regresiva empezó, el tiempo no se detiene He esperado porun buen tiempo, Tenía la esperanza de que fueras tú Rezo para que sea perfecto Siénteme cerca de ti y cerca de ti Te daré todo ¿me ves? cerca de ti y cerca de mi Tómame Arriba y arriba ah ah wo-o~ Arriba y arriba ah ah wo-o~ Arriba y arriba ah ah wo-o~ Hangul up and up ah ah woo~ up and up ah ah woo~ 감출 수 없는 거야 니 눈빛이 흔들려 묘한 시선 속에 심장이 뛰고 있어 거친 숨 소리가 촉각을 자극해 crush crush 잠깐만 거기에 멈춰서 똑바로 바라봐봐 숨겨온 진실을 이제 다 보여줄게.. 자 내 맘을 잡아봐 느껴봐 close to you and close to you 모든걸 다 줄게 내가 보이니 close to me and close to me 가져가 날 up and up ah ah woo~ up and up ah ah woo~ up and up ah ah woo~ 여기가 끝이 아냐 넌 아직 모를 거야 아직 나에 대해 반도 안 보여줬어 내 속 안에 있는 비밀을 움켜줘 crush crush 어떠니 어설픈 편견에 겁 먹고 가지 말아 섣부른 판단에 내 손을 놓치지마.. 자 내 전불 알아봐 느껴봐 close to you and close to you 모든걸 다 줄게 내가 보이니 close to me and close to me 가져가 날 up and up ah ah woo~ up and up ah ah woo~ up and up ah ah woo~ 그래 봤지 그럼 됐지 이보다 어떻게 뭘 더해 내가 다가가잖아 자 oh 가까이 더 조금만 더 가까이 stress 넌 다 줘도 못해 뭘 기대하니 next time? 왜 오도 가도 못해 빙빙 시간이 카운트 다운 째깍 째깍 한참을 기다렸어 너이길 바래왔어 완벽하길 빌어 느껴봐 close to you and close to you 모든걸 다 줄게 내가 보이니 close to me and close to me 가져가 날 up and up ah ah woo~ up and up ah ah woo~ up and up ah ah woo~ Datos Categoría:KARA